Kuroko no PETS
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Welcome to the Kuroko no PETS pet store! Here, we have different human-friendly breeds of pets that might suit your tastes!
1. Prologue: Welcome to Kuroko no PETS

**Author's note:**

This is just a random idea I had in mind for Kuroko no Basuke~! TEHEE~!

* * *

**Kuroko no PETS**

**Prologue: Welcome to Kuroko no PETS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome to Kuroko no PETS!**

**A human-friendly pet store putting up furry little friends for adoption! We are guaranteed to satisfy your fangirl needs with our companions ready to make you happy!**

**This pet store had opened just recently, if you noticed, but we are currently packed with the species that might suit your tastes. Apparently, this store has been named after the very first breed that we had: Kuroko Tetsuya (see Seirin Breed section or Kiseki no Sedai section for more details), so please do not worry of overpopulation on the Kuroko breed.**

**Feel free to browse around the store!**

**I will give you a list of the different breeds that we currently have, and this includes:**

Species:

Personality:

Habits:

Likes:-Food –Color –Styles –Others

Dislikes:

Feeding:

Grooming:

Exercise:

Relationships:

Modes:

Notes:

**Please take time to compare and contrast the breeds to find one suitable for your home.**

**Thank you for visiting Kuroko no PETS.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

OKAY~! Awww! I just love imagining them in chibi form with kitty ears and tail~ Aren't they so cute?

I'll probably start with Seirin. or the Kiseki no Sedai.

PLEASE REVIEW!

.

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	2. Breed 01: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's note:**

HEYA! I've managed to come up with chappy 1! And the first breeds would go to the Kiseki no Sedai~! More particularly to Kuroko~!

OH! And thanks so much for my first reviewers in the prologue!

*chi-lin: yeah! I'm a fanatic for Kise so expect his data to be UBER kawai~!3 Thank you for the review!

*Jake-Everfree: awww, don't worry, there's still Riko, Momoi and Alexandra for fanboys out there! hehehhe, Of course I'll put them up! Thanks!

*musician-CEOwannabe: Ah for the pics? Maybe I'll put them up in my deviantart account (which hasnt been opened for like a year) when I have time to draw! Thanks for the review~

*Another observer of the world: AW! Thanks so much! I'll do my best to keep this updated!

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Kuroko no PETS**

**Breed 01: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

Thank you for purchasing the breed Kuroko Tetsuya! This is one of our very first breeds and we find him quite likeable, just as certain Kiseki no Sedai breeds do too.

.

**Species:** Kiseki no Sedai and Seirin Crossbreed

**.**

**Personality:** Kuroko, although part of the Kiseki no Sedai breed, which normally stands out, is quite passive and rarely makes any noise. He rarely shows interest in other things besides basketball. He obeys commands quite well without any complaints but may also give useful suggestions to the master that he might consider. Kuroko is also quite frank with his emotions but he does what is best for his family (master's family). He is also delicate with the opposite gender, so if you have female pets in the house (like the Momoi Satsuki breed), don't worry about his behavior.

**.**

**Habits:** Kuroko has a bad habit of hiding in dark places, which is usually why he is referred to as the 'shadow'. Apparently, he just sleeps there because he knows that not all pets enjoy the void. But unfortunately, even when he is out into the light, due to his inactiveness, he is more often than not forgotten or unseen. He is also the one preventing violence between other breeds (see Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki) by random means.

**.**

**Likes: **Kuroko enjoys vanilla flavored meals, most particularly vanilla shakes from Maji Burger (apparently, that fact about chocolate being bad for pets applies to him). He is fond of watching basketball shows, which gets him active. He likes spending time with his co-breeds (See Seirin section for more details), and is usually flipping through books he can see laying around.

**.**

**Dislikes: **Kuroko is absolutely NO for violence and foul play especially in basketball. He does not think of losing and does not like being pushed around. Also, even though he rarely shows anger towards it, he totally disagrees with nicknames like….'Kurokocchi' (see Kise Ryota).

**.**

**Feeding: **As stated above, he would rather eat vanilla flavored meals. But when there is none, anything else would do (except chocolate), but only in small quantities (since he rarely uses his energy anyways). Make sure to get him enough water after exercise.

**.**

**Grooming: **Kuroko has all his hygiene list up to perfection (though nobody notices his appearance that much..). He grooms himself, so there is no need to rush and make him look okay. But then, his bed hair is extremely…out. (But apparently, certain breeds would think that this is cute, while others would be screaming 'what's with that bed hair?!')

**.**

**Exercise: **When taking Kuroko out on a walk, make sure to not get your eyes off him because you might lose sight of him even though he's just in front of you. Also, he goes out on his own to practice, but don't worry, he won't run away. He likes practicing most of the time and would probably get back home tired.

**.**

**Relationships: **

*Aomine Daiki: Kuroko's ex-'light'. Though they had met in a coincidental way (practice), their bond is quite something. They often times are in sync with one another during a game, but in other things, they aren't. You could have one in your house, but they'd probably be somewhere else.

*Taiga Kagami: Kuroko's current 'light'. They usually disagree with a lot of things, but when they are in a match, they are the best duo there is. Kuroko is also the exact opposite of Kagami, but he shares the same feelings as he does in basketball. Having Kagami and Kuroko in the house might result to damages and constant bickering.

*Kise Ryota: One of Kuroko's co-breed (Kiseki no Sedai) who was once his apprentice (Kuroko being the master). Kuroko dislikes the way he calls him 'Kurokocchi' (don't try that at home), but he has great respect for Kise, making him his personal rival. If you have Kise in the place, beware of his nonstop talking to try to get Kuroko's attention.

*Satsuki Momoi: She refers to herself as Kuroko's girlfriend, but he only thinks of her as their manager. Kuroko might not look like it, but he knows what to do to cheer her up and this usually makes her faint.

*Midorima Shintarou: Apparently, he and Kuroko are of different blood types, so they really can't get along much.

**.**

**Modes:**

* Misdirection mode (default mode)

* Vanishing mode (activates when running away)

* Misdirection Overflow mode (activates when protecting other breeds)

* Time to get serious mode (activates when foul play is in game)

* Bed-head mode (activates when waking up)

* Gentleman mode (activates when girls are around)

* Talkative mode (activates only when situations are worst)

**.**

**Notes: **He apparently is the youngest breed.

.

Thank you once more for adopting the Kuroko Tetsuya breed. Please follow the guidelines and everything would go smoothly

* * *

**Author's note:**

AW! There we have it for Kuroko~! I hope you found it entertaining~!

I wanna have my own Kuroko now~!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
